Puella Magi: Ghosts
by Kirlia481
Summary: A discovery of Natural resources in the Okhotsk region has led to a Civil War in the Japanese Federation. Puella Magi find themselves fighting Humans and their own kind. Amidst all this, a minor wish made by a new magi leads to 2 'dead' magi be resurrected. Now these magi have to Fight the forces of the Asiatic Empire. Well, if they can stop fighting amongst themselves first. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Kirlia481 here with a new Fanfiction story for you all. It's rare that I get off Writer's Block, but I may actually get somewhere with this story.**

** Special thanks to my Editor Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi, without her I would not have been able to write this.**

**I do not own Puella Magi.**

* * *

Of course, it started with the Witches. It always did. The Mass Witch outbreak in 2055 led to an organised Puella Magi force hunting down and killing every witch they found. This of course, led to no witches and Kyuubey's severe displeasure, though he did benefit from the various Magi who wanted the war to continue. Their wish didn't pan out to the degree they wanted it to. The Dreadnought Witch succeeding Walpurgisnacht went on a rampage around the globe. 2 Billion people dead in one week. Among them a good amount of the Puella Magi. But the remaining Magi succeeded in halting The Witch forever. The British Chapter of the Magi tracked the Dreadnaught witch to Manchester, and succeeded in stalling it enough so that the American, Japanese and Russian Chapters could arrive. Unfortunately, by the time the three Chapters arrived, the British had been massacred, but had inflicted heavy damage on the witch. With three Chapters on the scene to finish what the British started, it didn't take long to defeat The Final Witch.

Much has changed since then. The World Governments had suspected something was up after a third of the world's population was dead in a week. Some said Spanish Flu had caused it, Others, the Black Death Part Deux. These rumors were proven false when, after a conference between the leaders of the Magi Chapters and the High Mage, the Puella Magi revealed their existence to the world. Many people didn't believe them, but some intrigued hackers found some facts in World History that backed up the Magi's stories, the tale of the dozen girls with American and German Firearms found dead in the Ardennes by the advancing American forces, an unexplained phenomenon severely damaging a train station in Mikatihara Town, The unexplained deaths of massed crowds, but who was going to believe the word of hackers? In order to prove their story, the Magi demonstrated their power. No one called them fakes after that.

Then things took a turn that Kyuubey probably had anticipated. The World Stage changed forever. Magi and Humans live together as equals, Most of Asia, while still independent countries answered to the flag of the Japanese Federation, Russia was absorbed into Korea of all places, Australia is now a Global Power, The European Union is an economical powerhouse and North America is now a Constitutional Monarchy, utterly destroying the Democratic Republican Party in the 2145 Elections. The Okhotsk Region, which held huge supplies of Oil and Natural resources, has led to much Saber rattling between The Korean Republic and Australia. The Korean Empire has a claim to the region because it is in Russian Territory, while Australia has laid claim to as it was an Australian Geographical Survey team that uncovered the resources. And the closest nation to the region was Japan. Japan, besides being the city that has the new U.N, has a Military that has learned from their previous conflicts. But if the Okhotsk Discovery led to war between Korea and Australia, Japan would be caught in the middle. So the U.N created the Okhotsk Treaty. Korea Would have one half of the region while Australia had the other. But that wasn't the effects of the full treaty. The Treaty also led to Closer Diplomatic Relations between the Japanese Federation, the Korean Empire, and Australia. But there were the ones who opposed the treaty. Several Countries within these empires believed that this treaty would harm their National Security, and started a coup. The rebelling Countries were organised from the start. Several Army Chapters in the Government forces had deserted and joined the coup. Magi who supported the Treaty found themselves fighting the Magi that wouldn't. The Coups in Russia and Korea, however, were put down in less than a month, while the Armies of the Japanese Federation, spanning from Iran to Wake Island, were on the defensive. Russia and Korea celebrated their victory, Japan found itself locked in a Civil War.

Month Two of the Civil War. Mongolia and Vietnam join the Coup Forces, now calling itself the Asiatic Empire. Japanese Forces in the Philippines are pushed back to Manila and Corregidor, a cruel replay of the Fall of Bataan in 1942, but with the Japanese, American and Filipino forces fighting on the same side. High Mage Namikawa, President of the Japanese Federation and the leader of the Japanese Magi Chapter, asks for help from overseas allies. America is the only one to send its military, while the European Union sends Military Hardware. Yokohama is bombed by Confederate forces while Hong Kong is under siege. And it is in Hong Kong that our story begins...

* * *

By 9:00 on January 14th. 2146, Hong Kong was in a state of panic. Imperial ships had steamed to the Island at full speed while Imperial Planes bombed Hong Kong and the nearby Chinese Air Bases into rubble, and the Chinese forces in the city knew that there were outnumbered by at least 3-1. The Chinese Magi, however, knew what they were facing on their end. 150 elite Mongolian Magi, the best the Imperial Magi had. Kowloon had been bombed heavily the night before. Rescue workers were still pulling bodies out of the rubble. a missile launched from one of the Confederate ships had hit a loaded Oil Tanker at anchor in the crowded harbour, incinerating every ship in a 700 yard radius and sending boats flying from the shockwave. the Overcast skies, the fog gathering in the harbour and the Thunderstorm rolling in made visibility poor. A night like this hadn't been seen since the Darkest days of 2055.

In the gutted remnants of one of the trawlers hit by the shockwave, which was now half-submerged in a shallow part of Victoria Harbour, a 14 year old girl in a tracksuit, recently orphaned when a stick of bombs had landed on the Southern Kowloon Evacuation Centre, tried to hide herself in the shadows of the Bridge, her long black hair dishevelled after the last 24 hours. Even in the Night and the Fog, She could see the ships from here, the Confederate fleet that signified an imminent invasion. The Chinese Army had noticed this as well, and were setting up anti-ship missiles on the shoreline. Several Magi of the Chinese Chapter were setting up positions on the ruined boats nearby. The Chinese Soldiers and the Magi, while knowing that they were outnumbered, were prepared to make the Confederate forces pay for every inch of land. The girl wanted to help them, but she didn't know what she could do. Lightning crackled outside, and a shadow of something in the window flashed across the floor, scaring the orphan further. the thing that caused the shadow leapt down, revealing itself to be...

"I've...I've heard rumours about you!" the girl said. "You're a Kyuubey!"

"Correct. I've noticed that you have been looking at the soldiers outside. You're probably wishing you could join them in battle-"

Kyuubey was interrupted by a Chinese officer on the beach yelling. "Landing ships! Fire! Fire!"

"As I was saying, you can help the Magi in the upcoming fight, but first you'll have to make a contract." Kyuubey said, speaking amidst the background of lightning and Missile launches.

"A contract?" The girl asked, staring blankly at Kyuubey.

"Yes. The contract will turn you into a Puella Magi. You would be able to use magic, and access things a regular huma would never be able to do." Kyuubey said, his emotionless tone becoming ever so prideful. His face however, stayed the same. The girl felt as if Kyuubey was staring into her soul.

After a minute or so, The girl shuddered. "Fine. I accept the contract."

"Wonderful." Kyuubey replied. A flash filled the cabin.

* * *

A few minutes later, the transformation was complete. The Girl, now in a blue Camouflage army uniform and holding an M249 machine gun, looked around in awe. Kyuubey stared disinterestedly, before continuing. "As per the Contract, you may have one wish. Think hard about it."

The Girl thought for a minute, before replying. "I wish for the Magi of old to aid us in our struggle, to help us defeat the Confederacy.

Kyuubey turned and walked off into the shadows, but before he did, he turned around. "Just for future reference, what is your name?"

The Girl sighed. "Mikami."

Kyuubey nodded, before vanishing into the shadows. A series of rapid footsteps echoed on the deck outside. Mikami barely had time to turn around as a white haired Mage, this one in a Chinese Magi Army uniform looked at her from the doorway. "Hey, you!"

Mikami blanched, wondering what may happen to her, as some Mage were known to shoot first. She was shaken out of these thoughts by the Mage shaking her shoulder. "Come on, slowpoke! It's all Magi on deck for this one! The Zealots are preparing a defence line, so if you want to live through the opening minutes, go join the others!" The Magi said, turning around to exit the cabin. Mikami walked after her. "But...but..I don't know how to...I just became a Magi, and..." The Mage turned around, suspicion in her face.

"Do you mean you don't know how to use that weapon? That you don't even know the potential of a Magi?" The Magi asked. Mikami shook her head, expecting the Mage to shoot her, or worse, leave her there. She wasn't expecting a friendly clap on the shoulder.

"Come on then! Nothing like a battle to speed up the learning process, It's quite simple, using that weapon. I know another Mage that uses the same weapon that you do. Follow me, I'll take you to her." Mikami, grateful at not being shot, followed the mage across the harbour via shipwrecks and piers until they reached a harbour tour boat tied to a dock near the centre of the harbour. On the deck, a black-haired Mage, looking about two years older than Mikami, was casually holding a M249 in her arms, leaning against the door to the control cabin and smoking a cigarette. She noticed the two coming and flicked the cigarette into a rubbish bin on the dock.

"Good Evening, Sergeant. How may I be of service?" The Mage on the boat asked.

"Nǐ hǎo, Miyashiro. I have a new mage here who doesn't know how to use the M249."

"And I guess I have to tell her how to use it." Miyashiro said, before vaulting over the side of the bock and landing next to them on the dock.

"It seems very likely, My friend. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, but I have to return to the frontlines." The Mage said, before walking down the pier, leaving Miyashiro and Mikami behind.

"Wait!"

Immediately, The Mage turned around and saw Mikami running up to her. "I still don't know your name. Mine's Mikami, what's yours?"

The Mage chuckled. "My name? Well, you may call me Erika." She said, before turning off and setting off further down the pier, vanishing into a blanket of fog.

_Erika, so that's your name... Erika, I know you brought me to this mage for a reason! I won't let you down! _Mikami was startled by Miyashiro tapping her on the shoulder. "The Battle's gonna start as soon as the fog clears. We need to use whatever time we have to teach you how to fire that gun, you understand, right?"

Mikami nodded, clutching the M249 tightly as she set off with Miyashiro in preparation for the Battle of Hong Kong, the battle that would officially start the Japanese Civil War.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ever wonder what it would be like in the future? Maybe there's no witches and no Kyubey." Kyoko remarked, eating the potato chip.

"Kyoko, if you do not mind, please be quiet. This spell is very complex." Homura grimaced. Her actions in this timeline had accidently lead to Mami, Sayaka, and Madoka all becoming witches, so she had to go back in time again. At this moment, she was in the train station, concentrating on the spell. Kyoko, however was a few feet away, sitting on one of the benches, eating through a packet of potato chips from one of the vending machines.

"How come?" Kyoko asked.

"I need to stay focused on the year I want to go to. If you keep saying the wrong year, I might go somewhere that I don't need to go."

"I'm just saying. I wonder what's it's like in 2046." Kyoko continued.

"As I am not going to 2046, I don't-!" Homura was cut off by the two of them vanishing. Once they reached 2046, she would have to restrain herself from strangling Kyoko.

* * *

"Look, Sergeant. All I'm saying is, maybe it wasn't a good idea to send our Tank Commander as a spy to Hong Kong." Private Kureha Ishikawa of the Asiatic Empire said. Her Sergeant, Rei Kazumiya, was reading a newspaper in the Station Café across the booth from Kureha while the two other soldiers under her command, PFC. Kannagi and CPL. Yumina, were reading a book on the 20th Century. All of them had their weapons close by.

Kazumiya, noticing a flash from outside, pointed at Kureha. "Kureha, go out and check the platform."

Kureha pointed at herself with a disbelieving expression. "Me? Why me? What did I do?"

"You're annoying us." Yumina pointed out.

"Vice Versa." Kureha rebuked.

"Quit complaining and do it." Kannagi hissed.

Kureha groaned. "When we get back to base, I will throw forks at the three of you. I will throw forks, and they will hurt."

Kyoko looked around at the changed train station in astonishment. "What happened!? Where are we!? What the heck did you just do!?"

Homura ignored Kyoko and looked around the train station, then at the obviously futuristic buildings outside. "... And I was so close too..."

Kazumiya looked at them, with Yumina, Kannagi, and Kureha running out of the café to catch up.

Kyoko pointed the spear at them and started yelling. "Okay! Who are you guys and where the hell are we!?"

Kureha looked at Kazumiya in confusion. "Uh, Kazumiya, who are these two?"

Kazumiya looked at her in astonishment. "These have to be mages from the early 21st century! And judging from the way they're acting, I suppose they got teleported here."

Kureha rolled her eyes. "That sentence sounded so dumb right now."

Kyoko pointed at a depressed Homura. "I blame her. Can you at least tell us where we are?"

Kannagi yawned. "So they don't know that a good amount of our ground forces use futuristic version of tanks from the Second World War?" Kazumiya shrugged.

"ANSWER ME!" Kyoko yelled. Kureha walked up to her with a smug grin.

"We don't take orders from civilians. Besides, what if we don't wanna?" Kureha asked tauntingly. Kyoko swung the spear into Kureha, knocking her into the bench. "...'Point' taken." Kureha mumbled as she staggered out of the wreckage of the bench.

Kannagi sighed. "Laaaaaame."

Kazumiya saluted at the two magi. "Sergeant Rei Kazumiya of the Asiatic Empire...with lackeys."

Kureha, by now having extracted herself from the bench, scowled at Kazumiya. "I heard that!"

Kyoko pointed the spear at Kazumiya again. "WHEN are we?"

Kannagi, by now getting bored of the conversation said, "2146."

Homura, having listened in on the conversation, looked at Kazumiya with a deadpan expression. "You use WW2 tanks...as 2146 tanks."

Kazumiya sighed. "Yes."

"How messed up is this place?" Kyoko asked, starting to laugh at the absurdity of this situation.

Yumina laughed a little as well. "If you've come from the past, Very." Kureha, thinking of a good way to figure out if Homura and Kyoko were loyal, asked a question. "Question. Who would you support? A Federation or Tolitarian Empire?"

"Federation." Kyoko and Homura said, assuming that was the right answer. Several minutes later, they were hightailing it up the street, dodging gunfire, several tanks, Kubelwagens gunning for them with their drivers wearing expressions like Jack Nicholson in Batman, and a soldier in a motorbike.

Kyoko, noticing that Homura was glaring at her as they ran around a corner, tried to defend herself. "Come on! I didn't know they would take offense that easily!"

Homura agreed. "This does seem a bit overkill." A hobo they passed shouted out. "This is a Level two pursuit for them!" Homura and Kyoko, continuing on their escape, thought out loud, "If this is a Level Two pursuit, then what's a Level Five?"

They didn't notice the unmarked van driving behind then until two plainclothes magi got out and held chloroform soaked handkerchiefs over their faces. Once Homura and Kyoko were out cold, the magi loaded them into the van then drove off, narrowly avoiding an APC driving in the opposite direction.

* * *

The cell phone shattered the sleep of Michi Akizane. Her Hangover shattered all senses in her body except pain. The newly-elected Head of the Imperial Secret Police, despite her young age, was the person you did not want to annoy. Tonight however, she was so hungover she couldn't really do anything except hit the snooze button again. So she picked up the phone, and started giving out to the caller.

"Erika, I've just organised a crackdown on Resistance groups, I have the mother of all hangovers, and It's 3 in the morning. This better be important, or i'm hanging up." Michi groaned, before looking at her sparsely decorated room in the Mikatihara Hotel.

Erika, her second in command, chuckled. "Oh, it is. Two Anti-Imperial magi just teleported into Mikatihara Municipal Train Station an hour ago, and evaded a level 4 pursuit."

Michi held her head in her hands. "Damn the hangover...I'll be right there." She hung up, and called the soldier manning the Night Shift. "Daisuke, where's my uniform? I've got an appointment in the city."

"Your Uniform is in the wardrobe, Colonel. Also, Rachel Von Falkenhayn wants to have a word with you." Daisuke said.

Michi yawned. "Rachel who?"

"Rachel. Von Falkenhayn. The High Mage of the Germanic Chapter. The one who supports us." Daisuke replied. Michi looked at her nightgown. Not the appropriate attire for a political meeting. "Uh...Send her up-" There was a flash, and Rachel Von Falkenhayn of the Germanic Chapter, dressed in The High Mage Uniform for that region, appeared, looked at her, and promptly sighed.

"I was about to say 'In five minutes'..." Michi groaned into the phone.

"My bad. Say, have you seen Von Falkenhayn's hair lately? I wonder what hairdresser she has." Daisuke asked, doing one of his unprofessional questions again.

"The Haircut with the two long tendrils of hair going down to Our knees? Yes, they're called, and One of Our standing cannot begin to believe they're called this, pigtails. You Plebeian." Rachel leaned in and spoke into the phone.

"Uh..."

Michi chuckled nervously. "That'll be all, Daisuke." She hung up, and focused on getting into her uniform.

"You're going to be wearing your nightgown under your uniform? That is completely unprofessional of an officer of your calibre." Rachel remarked dryly as Michi put n the lower part of her uniform, A long black skirt. "One thinks you'd be a bit more tidy...Shiori Momono."

Michi shivered in pure anger at this statement. "I'll let you know that just because I look remarkably like Shiori Momono from 11eyes, does not mean that _You're_ free to call me that at every opportunity."

"Oh, you have Our sympathy," Rachel replied sarcastically. "Or are you saying this because **WE** managed to make ourselves like Rachel Alucard from Blazblue? Don't think for a _minute_ that you're special in this category.

Michi, putting on her Officer's shirt, looked at Rachel with a bemused expression. "...You don't mean to say that you wished to make yourself look like Rachel Alucard?" An awkward pause followed this. "...You did, didn't you."

Rachel squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, We were a bit drunk at the time, and having just played Blazblue Calamity Trigger as her..."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it, we both took the term 'Cosplay' to new levels. I'm in a hurry, High Mage, so what is it?"

Rachel, reverting back to her creepy mode, chucked darkly and sent a tingle of fear down Michi's spine.

"These two magi...We daresay you'll have a lot of trouble from their antics. Unfortunately for you and your impending woes involving them, We're content with staying neutral. For now, We'll leave you to your future misery." Rachel chuckled again, this time a bit more maniacally, and teleported away. Daisuke then looked into the room. "She's nuts, isn't she?"

"Very." Michi agreed, putting on her Officer's Cap, finishing the uniform.


End file.
